


wolfstar

by opie_dokie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauders, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opie_dokie/pseuds/opie_dokie
Summary: Es sind nun bereits dreizehn Jahre seit ihrer unfreiwilligen Trennung vergangen, werden sie über dies hinwegkommen?
Relationships: Lily Evans / James Potter, Remus Lupin / Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Wiedersehen

Dumpfes, sich wiederholendes Klopfen. Das war das Geräusch zu dem Remus in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht erwachte. Sein erster Gedanke war sich einfach wieder Schlafen zu legen, es war nicht untypisch für solche Geräusche in seiner Nachbarschaft. Eine Nachbarschaft nicht in dem schönsten Teil Londons, wenn es denn überhaupt noch London war, so weit außerhalb wie das kleine Viertel war. Zudem hörte er des öfteren mal Geräusche von seinen Nachbarn und hatte über die vierzehn Jahre, in denen er dort gelebt hatte, gelernt, dass wieder einschlafen einfach die beste Lösung war. Früher hatte er sich mal beschwert, insbesondere die Tage nach Vollmonden die er sonst einfach durch schlief, erschöpft von Schmerzen, doch ließen seine ihn dies nicht tun. Heute immer noch nicht aber hat gelernt es zu ignorieren. Doch so langsam, bereits wieder mit geschlossenen Augen und den Willen auf Schlaf gerichtet, fiel ihm auf, dass dieses Klopfen gar nicht von Nebenan kam, Nebenan war überraschend ruhig, sondern von seiner Haustür. Noch müde und dazu jetzt auch noch irritiert setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf. Sein bisheriger Schlaf war ohnehin nicht erholsam oder auch nur etwas was Erholung gleichen könnte, mit dem Vollmond so nah wurde er zu unruhig. Für einige sekunden starrte er zu dem hölzernen Boden seines Schlafzimmers, in seinen Gedanken ging er all die Menschen durch die ihn um diese Uhrzeit erreichen wollen würden, eigentlich keine, was eine wahrhaft traurige Realisation war. Freunde hatte er nicht wirklich, er hatte sich nicht dazu bringen können, nach dem was vor zwölf Jahren geschehen war, neue zu finden. Auch wenn es nicht so war fühlte er sich so als würde er sie ersetzen wollen. Zu dem glaubte er auch nicht, dass er jemals wieder eine so innige Freundschaft haben könnte wie mit ihnen.

Ein leises stöhnen glitt über seine Lippen, als er sich von seinem Bett in die Aufrechte drückte. Seine Knochen taten nun schon im normalen Alltag weh und nicht mehr nur bei seinen verwandlungen, aber über neunundzwanzig Jahre, in denen er sich jeden Monat verwandelte und sich alle seine Knochen brach, war das wohl vorhersehbar. Trotz dessen erleichterte dies seine Situation nicht. Mit einer zittrigen Hand ging er sich durch die verwuschelten Haare und strich sie nach hinten. Er hatte inzwischen eine Art stufigen Bob, aber nur, da es ihm inzwischen egal geworden war wie er aussah und er seine Haare einfach wachsen ließ, daher auch sein Vollbart. Doch sollte er dies sehr bald in den Griff bekommen, in nur zwei Tagen wird er in Hogwarts unterrichten. Remus machte sich eine mentale Notiz, sich Morgen herzurichten, er kann dort nicht wie ein Obdachloser auftreten. Müde schleppte er sich zu seiner Haustür. In seiner kleinen Wohnung war dies eine sache von Sekunden, sein Schlafzimmer war nicht einmal von einer Tür zu dem Rest der Wohnung getrennt. Nein es war ein einfacher Vorhang, der an einem Türrahmen angebracht war, er wollte schon lange mal eine Tür kaufen.

Er lief an dem alten Ledersofa vor dem Kamin vorbei, auf dem Kaffeetisch lag noch ein Buch, das er vor wenigen Stunden gelesen hatte, er griff es, denn bei der Tür stand sein wohl gefülltes Bücherregal und er könne es auf dem Weg gleich wegpacken. Ob er einen Blick auf die Uhr riskieren sollte? Wenn er schätzen müsste würde er behaupten er hätte maximal eine Stunde geschlafen, ein Blick auf die Uhr widerlegte diese Behauptung, es war kurz nach eins, er war um elf ins Bett gegangen.

Nun stand er vor der Tür und hörte nicht mehr nur das klopfen, sondern auch eine Stimme. Eine viel zu vertraute stimme. Eine Stimmer die nicht da sein könnte, nicht da sein dürfte und nicht lange dort bleiben könnte. Remus kniff sich so arg in den Handrücken, dass er das Buch fallen ließ, er trumpfte laut auf dem Boden auf, das Lesezeichen, was auch nur ein Stück Zeitung war flog heraus und segelte langsam neben dem Buch zu Boden. Perplex starrte er zu der Tür, seine Fingernägel noch immer in das Fleisch seines Handrückens gegraben. Er müsste inzwischen verstanden haben, dass Remus ihn gehört hatte und nun bewegungslos vor der Tür stand. Dies musste ein Traum sein! Dies kann nicht die realität sein! Wo ist sein Zauberstab? Bei seinem Bett, natürlich war er dort. Seit dem 31. Oktober 1980 hatte er nie wieder eine Nacht ohne seinen Zauberstab beim Bett verbracht. Denn hätte James dies getan, hätte sein Zauberstab nicht im Wohnzimmer gelegen hätte er vielleicht auch nur die leiseste Chance gehabt Voldemort zu besiegen oder zumindest zu verlangsamen. So schwor Remus sich, seinen Zauberstab in seiner nähe zu behalten wenn er schlief oder ruhte. Er eilte zurück zu seinem Schlafzimmer und griff hastig den Stab und eilte zu der Tür zurück. Diese vertraute stimme war noch immer da und bettelte leise. Sie klang so krank und schwach. Hätte er die tonlage nicht erkannt hätte er nicht entziffern können wer es war der da gerade auf der anderen Seite seiner Tür war. Denn was er dort sprach klang nicht wie die Person die er einst kannte, so klein und voller scham. Ohne seine einverständnis schlich sich seine Hand zu der Türklinke und er konnte sich erst stoppen als er diese bereits seichte herunter gedrückt hatte. Leider aber so weit, dass sie ein geräusch machen würde sobald er sie los lassen würde. Doch er ließ nicht los. Für eine weile stand er so, Türklinke in der einen, Zauberstab in der anderen Hand. Doch wird er diesen wirklich benutzen müssen? Oder eher benutzen können? Wenn er dort nun wirklich wäre, auf der anderen Seite, wäre Remus emotional dazu in der Lage ihn zu attackieren? Nein. Dennoch drückte er die Klinke weiter herunter und weiter, bis er die Tür öffnen könnte, doch öffnete sie sich von ganz alleine und Remus musste zurückspringen damit ihm diese nicht ins Gesicht schlug.

Doch nun lag die Person dort, sein Gesicht von struppigem, langem, schwarzem Haar verdeckt und so auch die hälfte seines Oberkörpers, der mit einem übergroßem Langarmshirt bedeckt war, es war voller dreck und Blut und war teilst zerrissen, wie auch die dazu passende Hose. Er hatte wohl an der Tür lehnen müssen und so wie er aussah wirkte er auch zu schwach um überhaupt zu stehen.

“S-Sirius?”, stotterte Remus und sah zu dem Mann der da nun lag, wobei man Mann kaum sagen konnte, es war eher wie eine leere Hülle. Rasch und mit dem Blick eines Rehes das im Scheinwerferlicht ertappt wurde starrte Sirius zu Remus hinauf, seine Augen wirkten wie die eines Hauselfen, sie wirkten so groß durch die eingesunkene Optik seines gesamten Gesichtes. Und nicht nur wirkten sie groß, nein auch verweint oder müde, dies wurde durch seine tiefen Augenringe nur verdeutlicht, sie waren so dunkel, dass sie bereits lila waren. Sirius´ Wangenknochen waren scharf und eckig durch den nicht vorhandene Wangenspeck, trotz seiner schon immer prominenten Wangenknochen war dies nicht mehr normal. Wie ein Vorhang hingen seine Haare in seinem Gesicht, fettig, schmutzig und verfilzt. Kein Stück wie sie früher waren, diese wunderschönen, tief schwarzen locken, die Elegant bis auf seine Schultern fielen. Nun hungen sie bis zu seinen Hüften. Sirius fing langsam an zu zittern und sah aus als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden, doch musste Remus leider realisieren, dass die bleiche Farbe seines Gesichtes kein indikator dessen war sonder nun sein normaler Hautton. Die Hülle Sirius´ die nun vor ihm kniete, viel ihm um die, von einer Stoffhose bedeckten, Beine und klammerte sich fest an sie.

“Ich war es nicht!”, weinte er mit einer Stimme so voller Angst und trockenheit das Remus echt von sich selbst überrascht war sie als Sirius´ zu identifizieren, als er sie Heute seit über einem Jahrzehnt wieder gehört hatte. “I-Ich… ich kann es beweisen!”, er hörte sich an wie ein Verrückter, sein heftiges Nicken half der Sache auch nicht wirklich.

“Sir-”

“Wo ist dein Tagesprophet?!”, fragte Sirius rasch und lies von Remus Beinen los, um dem riesigen Mann vor sich anzustarren, mit diesen toten Augen.

“Küche.”, mehr brachte Remus nicht über die Lippen, er war in Schock. Es war Sirius. Der Mann der dafür verhaftet wurde seine besten Freunde umgebracht zu haben. Die ganze Zaubererwelt dachte dies, doch Remus? Remus war nie voll und ganz davon überzeugt gewesen. Er kannte Sirius zu gut, er wusste wie sehr er James Liebte, er wusste, dass die beiden eine stärkere Bindung, als Brüder hatten, sogar eine stärkere als er und Sirius, auch wenn es eine von einer anderen Natur war. Doch damals deuteten alle Beweise auf Sirius. So war Remus unglaublich froh, dass Sirius nun - wenn auch mit einem verrücktem unterton - behauptete er hätte einen gefunden der für ihn sprach. So ging Remus dem Mann den er einst so sehr liebte hinterher in seine - ihre Küche, mit einem Tritt zurück schloss er die Haustür und verschloss sie mit einem Zauber. Vor vierzehn Jahren hatten sie diese Wohnung zusammen gekauft, ihr erstes eigenes Heim. Sirius stützte seine - vermutlich - vierzig Kilo auf der Theke ab während er wahnsinnig durch den Tagespropheten blätterte und immer und immer wieder “Wo ist es” murmelte, mit dem gelegentlichen Fluchen dazwischen.

“Sirius-”  
  


“Glaub mir Remus! Ich kann es beweisen!”, sagte er und starrte weiter auf den Tagespropheten, Remus lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah Sirius dabei zu, er wusste, dass er ihm momentan nicht helfen könnte, er war hartnäckig auf der Suche nach diesem einen Beweis, der anscheinend in dem Tagespropheten zu finden war, den Remus bereits gelesen hatte. “Älter! Ich brauchen einen älteren!”, sagte er und sah sich hektisch im Raum um.

“Sirius-”

“Hast du sie weggeschmissen?!”, Remus griff ihn bei den schultern und drückte ihn auf einen der Küchenstühle. Für einige Sekunden blickte Remus in die verrückt funkelnden Augen, bis sein Gehirn sich wieder mit seinem mund verband.

“Sirius, entspann dich.”, sagte Remus leise und ließ seine Arm auf Sirius´ Schultern ruhen, bis diese an Spannung verloren und schlaff hingen. “Wir finden ihn, aber du musst dich hinlegen, du siehst erschöpft aus.”, Sirius gab keine laute antwort, sondern nickte nur und stand langsam auf.

Stumm lagen sie beide auf Remus‘ Bett, beide auf dem Rücken, beide mit dem Blick zur Decke gerichtet. Sirius‘ Arme waren eng an seinen ausgehungerten Körper gedrückt und seine Finger kratzen nervös den stoff über seinen Oberschenkeln. Während Remus die Arme über seinem Bauch verschränkt hatte und mit seinem Zeigefinger rhythmisch gegen seinen Arm tippte. Keiner von ihnen wussten wo sie anfangen sollten nach dem verrückten Ausbruch Sirius´. Also öffnete Remus seinen Mund, stumm ohne einen Ton und auch keiner wollte folgen. Er wollte was sagen aber wusste nicht was. Es waren Jahre vergangen. Mehr als ein Jahrzehnt. Und Remus hatte nichts zu sagen? „I-Ich werde... Ich werde Lehrer.“, sagte er leise, das sanfte knistern von Federn verdeutlichte Remus das Sirius ihn gehört hatte und nun zu ihm sah. Doch Remus brachte es nicht übers Herz seinen Freund so anzusehen. Er war nur noch eine Hülle, eine Hülle aus Haut und Knochen. „Kommendes Schuljahr.“

Sirius nickte stumm und sah mit toten, nichtssagenden Augen zu Remus, er analysierte wie sich sein Kiefer bewegte beim reden, seine Wimpern zitterten beim blinzeln, er sich schnell und unterbewusst auf die Lippe biss, seine Narben sich mit seinen Mundbewegungen verformten und seine Augen glasig zur Decke hinauf starrten als hätte sie die Lösung zu all ihren Problemen. Menschliches Verhalten war ihm so fremd geworden. Offensichtlich hatte er versucht bei verstand zu bleiben und an seine Freunde zu denken aber wenn man länger gefangen ist als man diese Freunde kannte wurde das nach einigen Jahren schwer. Einige Erinnerung rief er so oft wieder hervor das er sie in seinem Leben wohl nie mehr vergessen könnte. 

„Harry ist in Hogwarts. Ich- Ich werde ihn wiedersehen. Ich habe ihn seit- seit dem Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Konnte es nicht.“, Remus schluckte trocken. „Ich hätte ihn besuchen sollen. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt wo er wohnt. Ich hätte ihm von James erzählen können. Von unserer Zeit in Hogwarts und alles... er wäre mit den Erinnerungen an ihn aufgewachsen und offensichtlich auch Lili aber ich war so dämlich und besuchte- Sirius?“, Remus hatte im Augenwinkel wahrgenommen, dass der dünne Körper Sirius´ angefangen hatte zu zittern und sah nun wie glänzende Tränen über seine Wangen rollten. Remus verstummte sofort und folgte seinem Instinkt. Er schloss seine Arme um Sirius, bedacht nicht zu doll, ängstlich er könne das Knochengestell, das er nun war zerbrechen.

Sie verharrten so für einige Minuten, vielleicht sogar eine Stunde, Sirius‘ Kopf in Remus‘ Nacken vergraben und Remus‘ Kopf über seinem. Diese menschliche wärme, allgemein Wärme war für Sirius so fremd geworden, dass er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte sie nie wieder zu spüren. Aber nun an Remus gedrückt seinen Geruch von Feuer, Schokolade und dieser einen Komponente die Sirius nie genau bestimmen konnte in seiner Nase und endlich, endlich nach mehr als einem Jahrzehnt fühlte er sich sicher. Nicht so als würde jeden Moment ein dementor um die Ecke kommen und ihm aus Spaß etwas von seiner Seele klauen. „Ha-hast du Kippen?“, fragte Sirius heiser. Remus nickte und griff zum Nachttisch auf dem eine Packung Zigaretten lagen, noch drei waren übrig, er hatte die Packung doch erst letztens angebrochen. Er zündete zwei an und führte eine zu Sirius‘ Lippen. Der auf das einatmen mit heftigem Husten reagierte. Seine Lunge müsste sich über die Jahre davon abgewöhnt haben. So schreckte Sirius ins sitzen auf und Remus schnell nach ihm. Es dauerte einige Momente bis Sirius sich wieder gefangen hatte und ruhig wurde. „Nicht mal mehr das ist gleich!“, seufzte er und starrte zu der Zigarette, die nun langsam herunter brannte.

Remus legte seine Hand in Sirius‘ Nacken, der auf die Berührung hin zuckte als wäre er von einem Elektrischen Schock getroffen wurden. Aber Remus zog ihn an seine Schulter und Sirius lehnte sich schwächlich an Remus. „Es wird alles wieder.“, flüsterte Remus und ging durch Sirius Haare, von denen er dann auch einige an seiner Hand wieder fand. Er muss durch den ganzen Stress in Askaban komplett ausgelaugt sein. „Willst du dich waschen?“ Sirius sah mit großen, dennoch trüben Augen zu Remus und nickte. Richtig gewaschen hatte er sich seit Wochen nicht. Askaban legte nicht all zu hohe Prioritäten auf Sauberkeit und wenn, dann war es nur abduschen mit kaltem Wasser. Und Sirius stank. Er trug noch seine Sträflingskleidung, die nach Schweiß und Blut roch. Wie auch er. Doch er roch auch noch nach Salzwasser und nassem Hund. Remus stand auf und erwartete von Sirius das gleiche. Doch erschien er zu schwach um überhaupt das zu tun. Er wirkte so leer und energielos. Remus zögerte nicht und schob seine Hände unter die Knochigen Knie und Rücken von Sirius und hob ihn hoch, trug ihn ins Bad und setzte ihn auf einem Hocker ab. Sirius verlor sofort an Haltung und sackte wie ein Kartoffelsack zusammen. Überhaupt nicht typisch für den Zauberer den Remus kannte, der von seinen Eltern zur perfekten Haltung, wie auch Tischmanieren, Französisch, Tanz und weiterem gezwungen wurde. Remus drehte den Wasserhahn auf und sah besorgt zu Sirius der müde zum Wasser sah.

„Soll ich gehen?“

„Du hast mich schonmal nackt gesehen.“, sagte er emotionslos aber blickte unter einem Vorhang aus zotteligen Haaren zu Remus auf. Wäre dies der alte Sirius hätte Remus es wohl als Scherz wahrgenommen, doch irgendwie fehlte diesem Sirius die energie zum scherzen und es wirkte wie ein dumpfer Fakt. Remus nickte stumm und kniete sich vor Sirius, er nahm die Knochige Hand in seine, die Finger so dünn wie Äste, lila Adern klar zu sehen unter seiner porzellan weißen Haut. Auch Sirius sah nun zu seiner Hand. „I-Ich habe... ich habe ihn verloren...“, erneut bildete sich ein Vorhang aus Tränen vor seinen Augen. “Scheiße, Mann... “, ein schluchzen unterbrach ihn. “Scheiße, Remus…”

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und wickelte seinen Ringfinger um den von Sirius‘ linker Hand und hielt ihre Hände vor sein Gesicht, er formte so mit seinem eigenen Finger einen Ring um Sirius´, etwas was sie, als sie jünger waren getan haben, um einander zu versprechen, dass sie vom nächsten Auftrag zu einander Heimkehren. Zumindest taten sie dies bis Remus Sirius den Antrag machte. „Immer da.“

Sirius sah mit tränenden Augen zu ihm, wischte aber diese schnell in den fransigen und dreckigen Ärmel seines Oberteils wodurch seine Augen anfingen etwas zu brennen, doch könnte dies nur ein Omen für weiteren Tränen sein. „Aber... aber er war dir wichtig. Und mir auch.“

„Sirius, es ist mir weitaus wichtiger dich jetzt hier zu haben als etwas materielles wie einen Verlobungsring.“, antwortete Remus mit ernsten Augen aber einem sanften und empathischen Lächeln auf welches Sirius mit einem steifen Nicken antwortete. Remus erinnerte sich an den Tag als wäre er gestern gewesen, womöglich einer der schönsten seines gesamten Lebens. Die beiden jungen Männer wurden direkt nach der Schule in einen Krieg hineingeworfen, einem wahrhaft angsteinflößenden Krieg, in dem sie jeden einzelnen Tag um das Leben ihrer Familien, ihren Freunden und einander bangten. Sie beide verbrachten Abende in dem sie nur auf den jeweils anderen warteten und hofften, dass er nicht bei einem Auftrag umgekommen sei oder verflucht wurde, so wie es Alice und Frank traurigerweise später wurden. Sirius kam spät von einem Auftrag heim und Remus hatte bereits Stundenlang auf ihn gewartet, also hatte er eher sehr spontan und damals noch ohne Ring Sirius gefragt ob er ihn Heiraten würde. Total unromantisch und sehr hektisch, da es eigentlich nur aus ihm herausgeplatzt war, doch hatte er schon lange darüber nachgedacht. Sirius hatte natürlich angenommen aber war relativ beleidigt wie unromantisch es war und scherzte immer wieder darüber. So lange bis Remus ihm einen Antrag machte, der ihm gefallen würde. Es war wieder nach einem Auftrag und eine übertrieben große Geste, aber mit Ring und Sirius war unendlich glücklich über diese.

Remus drehte den Wasserhahn zu und drehte sich wieder zu Sirius, dessen Hand er noch immer hielt. Er war komplett in seinen Gedanken verloren gewesen und wünschte er wäre noch immer dort. Die realität war um einiges schlimmer. Der Krieg war zwar zu Ende, aber zu welchen Kosten? Remus selbst war zwölf Jahre einsam gewesen, alle seine Freunde auf die verschiedensten weisen von ihm gerissen, Frank und Alice im St. Mungos versperrt zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, Lily und James ermordet und verraten, Marlene ermordet mitsamt ihrer Familie und Docras, Sirius in Askaban und Peter? Wenn Sirius ihn nicht umgebracht hatte, wo war er? Oder hatte Sirius ihn doch umgebracht? Zittrig nahm Sirius seine Hand aus der wärmenden Präsenz von Remus´ um zum Saum seines Oberteils zu greifen und es über seinen struppigen Kopf zu ziehen. Remus war schockiert von der Sicht die sich im bat, erst wollte er nach Peter fragen, doch diese Frage verlor sofort an interesse. Sein Bauch war nur eine Wölbung nach innen und seine Rippen standen sehr weit vor und sahen aus wie die Stangen eines Gefängnisses, Remus hätte mit Leichtigkeit seinen kleinen Finger zwischen jede Rippe stecken können. Und Sirius‘ Haut war nicht nur weiß, sie war grau und wirkte als wäre sie zu groß. Sirius war nie jemand der über das Idealgewicht hinausgeschossen war oder viel Muskelmasse hatte, das war eher Remus Sache, aber nun war er nicht mal mehr schlank wie er es früher war. Er war abgemagert, man möge behaupten sogar weit unter dem Mindestgewicht. Wohl Möglich auch kurz vorm verhungern. Dazu schien seine Haut als hätte sie schon lange kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem hatte Sirius etliche Wunden, Kratzer und blaue Flecken. Und Remus hoffte innig das diese nur durch seinen Ausbruch entstanden sind. Remus traute sich kaum noch ihn anzufassen. Und blickte nun an ihm herunter, sein Becken stand weit hervor wie auch alle Knochen an ihm war auch hier keine Ausnahme. Sirius‘ Beine wirkten als könnte man nicht mal mehr auf ihnen laufen, sie waren so dünn und knochig, dass Remus sich wunderte wie er überhaupt zu ihm kommen konnte.

„Rem?“, fragte Sirius ängstlich. Ängstlich, eine Emotion die Remus von Sirius nicht kannte und wenn nur vor seinen Eltern, aber das auch mit einem Hauch von Gelassenheit. Aber sonst war der Junge immer sprunghaft und glücklich und verspielt. Nichts von dem traf auf die Hülle vor ihm zu. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah Sirius in die blassen Augen. Schnell stand er auf und zog auch sein Oberteil aus. „Was machst du-„

„I-Ich komme mit.“, Sagte Remus, der nun ohne Oberteil, mit einem sehr muskulösen Körper vor Sirius stand, der noch immer zusammengesackt auf dem kleinen Holzschemel saß und nicht mal halb so breit wie Remus war. Ellenbogen auf seine Knie gestützt und Hände zwischen den Beinen hängend. Fast erstaunt sah er zu Remus, klar war er bereits in ihrer Jugend etwas muskulöser gewesen, als seine anderen Freunde. Die Verwandlungen hatten seine Muskeln zu sehr angesprochen, als, dass diese nicht an Masse gewinnen würden. Aber was nun vor ihm stand war bemerkenswert und zu beneiden und überaus anziehend aber das fand Sirius Remus schon immer. Remus behaarte Brust stand leicht hervor durch die Muskelmasse und auch seine Arme hatten an Muskelmasse zugenommen, alleine Remus‘ Unterarm waren breiter als Sirius‘ Oberschenkel. Jedoch war sein Körper mit zu vielen Narben besprenkelt, als, dass man sie zählen konnte. Viele waren an seinen Schultern und Taille, einige reichten bis über seinen Rücken, andere über den Ansatz seines Sixpacks. Doch mit Abstand die schlimmsten waren der Biss und die dazugehörigen Narben. Der Biss war auf seiner rechten Schulter, und bedeckte diese fast komplett, und trotzdessen, dass er von Remus und seinen Freunden immer nur als „der Biss“ betitelt wurde, war es leider nicht nur einer. Es waren mehrere, als hätte Greyback auf ihm herum gekaut, als wäre Remus ein Spielzeug. An seiner Rechten Hüfte waren die Narben von den Krallen Greybacks, die sich in diese hinein gekrallt hatten, damit der - damals Vierjährige Remus - sich nicht befreien konnte, die Narben der anderen Krallen waren an seinem anderen Arm und hatten dort eine tiefe Einkerbung hinterlassen, die nie verheilt war. Über die Jahre sind diese Narben nie verschwunden, sie blieben als eine Art Markierung auf Remus´ Körper, eine konstante Erinnerung an sein Dasein. Nach einem extrem schlimmen Albtraum hatte Remus Sirius davon erzählt was, als er Vier war, geschehen ist. Sirius wusste seit ihrem dritten Jahr, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, doch erst im fünften durch wen.

Sirius öffnete den Mund als würde er etwas sagen wollen, ein Kompliment vielleicht, doch schloss ihn wieder und stand auf, er musste sich am Rand der Wanne aufrecht halten. Mit der wenigen Muskelmasse und Energie die er noch übrig hatte hielt er seine wenigen Kilo aufrecht und hob ein Bein über den Rand in das warme Wasser. Er zuckte, er hatte seit langem nicht mehr so etwas schönes gefühlt. Und dann hob er das andere Bein herüber und setzte sich, sein ganzer Körper umhüllt von Wärme, er fing an zu schaudern vor Freude. Dazu noch das Remus sich - nun auch nackt- hinter ihn setzte und seine Arme um ihn schloss, überkreuzt auf seiner knochigen Brust und jeweils eine Hand auf einer seiner mageren Schultern. Ließ Sirius sich nieder und lehnte sich an die muskulöse Brust Remus‘ er hatte diese so nicht in Erinnerung, seit wann war Remus so gebaut? Was hat sich noch alles geändert an dem Mann den er einst besser kannte als sich selbst. Remus sah zu dem Fenster über der Wanne, verzaubert so dass keiner hineinsehen konnte. Es war dunkel, doch die Lichter der Stadt waren an und die vielen Autos fuhren auf den Straßen unter ihnen. Sirius blickte zu dem Schaum in der Wanne herunter und genoss die Wärme Remus‘ und des Wassers. Zum ersten Mal seit zwölf Jahren fühlte Sirius sich wohl, fühlte sich sicher. Klar hatte er noch immer das Gefühl ein Dementor könnte jeden Augenblick um die Ecke kommen und ihn wieder in einen kalten Umhang aus traumatischen Erinnerungen hüllen. Oder, dass er bald aus einem Traum aufwachen würde. Aber dies war Realität, die Wärme, die er hinter sich fühlte, das Kinn, dass auf seinem Kopf ruhte, die Hände auf seinen Schultern, die Beine, an die seine lehnten, all dies war wirklich Real. 

„Du kannst hier bleiben.“, sagte Remus ruhig, den Blick noch immer auf die Außenwelt gerichtet. 

„Ich hab nirgends anders wo ich hin könnte.“, antwortete Sirius leise und schob eine seiner Hand unter Remus‘, diesmal wickelte er seinen Ringfinger um Remus‘. „Dankeschön.“

Remus nickte und küsste seine zotteligen Haare, griff danach aber sofort zu seiner Shampoo Flasche und riss so seinen Finger aus Sirius´. Liebevoll schäumte er Sirius‘ Haare ein, der sich entspannt an Remus lehnte und das mit sich machen ließ. Nach einer halben Stunde in der sie nur wenige Worte sprachen stiegen sie wieder aus der Wanne und Remus ging - nur im Handtuch bekleidet - in das Schlafzimmer, das nebenan zum Bad war, um Klamotten für sie beide zu holen. Während Sirius versuchte seine Haare zu trocknen. Dabei kam ihm aber ein Gedanke, wenn Remus sie nicht weggeschmissen hatte müssten irgendwo in den Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken noch Haargummis sein. Sirius öffnete ihn, ein Handtuch um seine Hüften gebunden, um der Kälte zu entkommen, und sah in ihn hinein. Er sah Remus´ Zahnbürste, und nur diese, ein schlechtes Zeichen, Remus hat seine alte womöglich schon lange weggeworfen. Es wäre auch sehr eklig gewesen hätte er eine zwölf Jahre alte Zahnbürste behalten. Sirius suchte weiter, während Remus durch seinen Kleiderschrank wühlte, er hatte noch einige Klamotten, die von Sirius waren, ordentlich gefaltet, doch die meisten waren in einer Kiste in seinem Keller, es war zu schmerzhaft sie immer wieder ansehen zu müssen wenn er sich anzog. Bei dieser Kiste war noch eine mit Sirius´ Habseligkeiten, Bilder, mit darunter auch Bilder von ihm und Sirius, die wie auch die Klamotten zu schmerzhaft waren anzusehen. Sirius fand endlich ein Paar Haargummis, in der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes und er war der festen Überzeugung Remus hätte sie einfach übersehen, denn alle anderen Erinnerungen an Sirius waren aus ihrer ehemals gemeinsamen Wohnung entfernt worden. Ihre Bilder waren nirgends mehr zu sehen, seine kleinen Dekoartikel, sein Besen, seine Magazine, seine Band Poster, alles weg.

„Ich glaube der ist dir zu groß, aber es ist der wärmste den ich habe.“, sagte Remus und gab Sirius einen Pullover von ihm, was ihn komplett aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er war aus weicher, dicker Wolle gestrickt und kratzte kein bisschen. Im Winter ein Pullover den Remus nur zu gerne trug, doch war es nun später Sommer. Sirius zog ihn schnell über und auch die Unterwäsche die Remus ihm gab. Der Pullover war in der Tat zu groß. Er rutschte Sirius von den schmalen Schultern und bedeckte einen Teil seiner Oberschenkel. Doch er schlang seine Arme um seine Taille und genoss die Wärme des Pullovers. Jedoch war auch die Unterwäsche auch zu groß und Remus musste sie um einiges enger zaubern, da sie sonst Gefahr lief von Sirius‘ schmalen Hüften zu gleiten. 

„Danke“, murmelte Sirius, aber zitterte noch immer. Remus gab ihm noch eine seiner Hosen, die vier mal umgekrempelt werden musste damit sie Sirius passte und dass auch nicht ganz, der Bund ruhte auf seinen nun besockten Füße und bedeckte zu dem auch seine Hacken, dazu musste das Band, zum zu schnüren, zweimal um seine Hüfte wickeln. Letztendlich lag Sirius in Pullover, Jogginghose und Wollsocken und einem lockeren Dutt in Remus‘ Bett, zugedeckt mit zwei Decken und Remus neben ihm, oberkörperfrei, nur in Unterhose unter denselben zwei Decken wie Sirius. Seines Erachtens nach angenehm warm aber er trug um einiges weniger als Sirius, der leider noch immer leicht zitterte. 

„Warum hast du mich rein gelassen?“, fragte Sirius leise und kränklich mit zitterndem Körper drehte er sich auf die Seite, so sah er Remus der mit einem Kissen an den Kopf des Bettes gelehnt saß und las. So von unten betrachtet mit dem Blick auf Remus‘ Kiefer mit dem Vollbart, den einzelnen grauen Haaren, musste er sich gestehen das er womöglich, über die Jahre, vergessen hatte wie überaus attraktiv Remus doch wirklich war oder war er attraktiver geworden. Und nun auch seine muskulöse Brust, nur leicht beschienen von der von Remus herauf beschworenen Lichtquelle, mit der er sein Buch erleuchtete, war überaus interessant für Sirius.

„Weil ich dir nicht Widerstehen kann. Konnte ich noch nie.“, sagte Remus ohne seinen Blick von dem Buch zu lösen. Hand schon an der oberen Ecke des Buches um auf die nächste Seite zu blättern. Sirius starrte ihn perplex an bis Remus wieder Sprach. „Ich brauche keinen Beweis um zu wissen, dass _du_ unschuldig bist.“

Sirius nickte langsam. “Bin ich aber nicht!.“, er machte eine Pause und biss auf seiner rissigen Unterlippe herum. „Es ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte es verhindern können!“ Remus legte das Buch beiseite und sich neben Sirius, auf die Seite. 

„Peter war Geheimniswahrer. Nicht ich.“, murmelte Sirius. „Du hast keinen Grund mir zu glauben, aber ich bitte dich! Tu es. Wenn ich den Tagespropheten finde kann ich es dir beweisen!”

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht sein kannst. Ich- ich brauche auch keinen handfesten Beweis für die Peter Angelegenheit. Nur einen mit dem wir dich Frei kriegen.“, sagte Remus ruhig, seine Hand schummelte sich langsam zu Sirius‘ gepolsterter Taille und lag auch bald auf dieser. Sanft zog er Sirius an sich. „Ich glaube dir. Wärst du wirklich dieser kaltblütige Mörder zu dem sie dich machen wärst du nicht so reuevoll. Und du hättest mich schon längst umgebracht.“

„Danke.“, sagte Sirius weinerlich. „Danke Remus.“, jetzt brach er komplett in Tränen aus.

„Komm her..“, sagte Remus und legte seinen Arm um Sirius‘ Rücken und drückte ihn, mit der Hand an seinem Hinterkopf, an sich. Sirius krallte sich förmlich an Remus, er zog sich so eng wie nur möglich an ihn, als würde er verschwinden wenn er loslassen würde, so eng, dass Remus wusste, dass er dadurch Kratzer bekommen würde.

„Du bist real! Richtig? Du bist hier?“, fragte er weinend, sein Kinn nun auf Remus‘ Brust und sein Hals überdehnt, um dem Mann in die Augen zu sehen.

Remus war überrascht und sah irritiert zu Sirius aber nickte. „Ja, ja bin ich.“

„Okay...“, weinte Sirius und ließ etwas lockerer. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Was denn?“

„Das hier.“, sagte Sirius leise und strich über Remus‘ Rücken in den er zuvor seine Finger gebohrt hatte.

„Kein problem Pads.“, erwiderte Remus sanft und strich über den Hinterkopf Sirius‘, sie müssten unbedingt geschnitten werden. Sie waren auch so kaputt höchstwahrscheinlich aufgrund der mangelnden Haarpflege in Askaban. 

„Aber du riskierst hiermit so viel.“, murmelte Sirius und wischte sich seine Tränen in den geliehenen Pullover. Er hatte vergessen wie wohl man sich fühlt wenn man Remus‘ Klamotten trug. Sie hatten es früher alle mal getan, Sirius, James, Peter, Docras, Marlene sogar Lily. Es war ein einfacher Fakt, dass Remus‘ Pullover am bequemsten und wärmsten waren und in den Wintermonaten war es nicht untypisch gewesen, dass Remus an einem akuten Pullovermangel litt und auf Einmal jeder seiner Freunde mit seinen zu sehen war und fleißig verwarnungen sammelten, da diese nicht zu Uniform gehörten, zu ihrem fünften Jahr und somit dem dritten in dem sie die Verwarnungen fleißig ignoriert hatten gaben auch die lehrer nach. Sirius war damals die erste und einzige Person gewesen der Remus freiwillig einen Pullover geliehen hatte, eine kalte Nacht in der das Fenster zum Jungenschlafsaal kaputt war durch ein Indoor Quidditch Training mit Peter als Hüter. Der Quaffel schoss direkt durch das Fenster und war danach nur mithilfe eines Accio-Spruches aufzufinden.

Remus blieb aber stumm. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sollte er Sirius einfach drücken? War dies ein Moment in dem Taten mehr sprachen, als Worte? Oder erwartete Sirius eine Antwort? Eine Antwort die Remus nicht einfiel. Er war sich bis zu diesem Moment dem Risiko nicht bewusst. Remus sah seinen Freund, seinen Ex-Verlobten, den Mann der für den Mord an Lily und James zu unrecht angeklagt wurde. Aber es war eine Tatsache mit der er sich selbst konfrontieren musste. Aber als er das auch nur für den kürzesten Moment tat wurde ihm klar wie leicht die Entscheidung doch war. „Das ist absolut irrelevant.“ Sirius blickte in Schock zu ihm auf. Was Remus sofort aufnahm und weiter Sprach. „Pads, mein Leben ist ein konstantes Risiko. Mir ist das so egal. Ob ich jetzt eines Tages für mein Werwolf Dasein oder für die Behausung meines Verlobten nach Askaban komme. Ich genieße die Zeit davor.“, antwortete Remus. Siris gab keine Antwort zurück und kuschelte sich nur enger an Remus, so dass er allmählich ein leichtes stechen in seiner Brust fühlte von Sirius‘ Nase die sich inzwischen in diese hinein gebohrt hatte. Remus beschwerte sich jedoch nicht sondern fing nur an Sirius´ Rücken zu streicheln, seine Finger glitten, wie über Eis, über die Wirbel seines Rückens. Auf und ab glitten sie über seinen noch immer zitternden Rücken. “Sirius?”

„Rem?“, fragte Sirius heiser und sah Remus mit müden Augen an. Er war wohl vermutlich kurz davor gewesen einzuschlafen und Remus war so herzlos und hat ihn einfach geweckt? Remus san ihn für eine Weile an und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. „Remus?“, fragte Sirius erneut. 

„Was ist mit Peter? Hast du- ich behaupte nicht du hättest ihn getötet, ich glaube nicht, dass du so etwas tun würdest - aber was ist mit ihm passiert?”, fragte Remus und stoppte seine Hand davon weiter über Sirius´ Rücken zu streichen.

“Deswegen brauchte ich den Tagespropheten.”, sagte Sirius leise. “An dem Abend… als-”, Sirius machte eine Pause und sah aus als wäre er verstummt, aus seinem Mund kamen keine Worte mehr, er sah nur ins nichts und erneut bildete sich der Film aus Tränen über seinen Augen Remus überlegte etwas zu sagen, doch da sprach Sirius auch wieder. “Du weißt schon, der Pisser hat sich selbst den Finger abgeschnitten, sein Animagus passt wirklich gut zu ihm die verfluchte Ratte! Er hat sich verwandelt und die Straße hochgejagt und ist geflüchtet.”

“Und warum hilft dir der Tagesprophet das zu unterstützen?”, fragte Remus leise, es viel ihm schwer Sirius zu glauben, wie er es vorher behauptet hatte, er würde Sirius keinen Mord zutrauen, aber das was Sirius behauptete, war obszön.

“Ich habe ihn gesehen!”, sagte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem jungen Glitzern in den Augen. “Er gibt sich als Haustier aus! Der Pisser gibt sich als ein verfluchtes Haustier aus!”, Sirius lachte und Remus starrte ihn nur an. “Er ist die Ratte von einem von einem von Arthurs Jungs! Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen! Die Ratte würde ich überall wieder erkennen! Und ihm fehlte eine Kralle!”, mit Sorge sah Remus zu dem Mann neben ihm, der krankhaft Lächelte, was war alles mit ihm geschehen? Er war verrückt geworden… aber würde dies Remus wirklich verscheuchen? Der erst vor kurzem wieder einen Lebenssinn gefunden hatte durch die Einladung zu Unterrichten? Und nun auch wieder Sirius bei sich hatte…

Sirius wird wieder normal werden, zwar nicht der Sirius der er einst war, aber er wird sich bessern… 

Hoffentlich.


	2. Wände

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist leider nicht allzu lang, doch das nächste wird wieder länger, ich verspreche es.

Einen weiteren Morgen öffnete er seine trägen Lider. Aufwachen wurde nun immer schwerer nach dem dritten Tag ohne Wasser oder Essen. Sein Mund fühlte sich unnatürlich trocken an, so trocken, dass er das Gefühl hätte sein Gaumen würde sich abpellen und seine Zunge sich in sich hinein rollen würde. Noch mit halboffenen Augen schmatzte er und hoffte er würde wenigstens Spucke haben, die er trinken könnte, doch sein Körper war auf seine letzten Ressourcen angewiesen und konnte nicht mal mehr diese Produzieren. Er versuchte sich auf den kalten Steinfliesen zu bewegen, eine andere Position zu finden, so dass er die Knochen auf denen er geschlafen hatte ruhen lassen könnte. Doch sein Nacken schmerzte so sehr, er war komplett versteift es fühlte sich an als hätte er dort eine Art Blockade. Aber was soll’s? Er saß nur seine Tage ab, warte auf seinen baldigen Tod, es würde nun nicht mehr lange dauern. James… sein Bruder, war tot. Lily auch, Pettigrew hatte sie verraten. Und Remus würde ihm doch niemals wieder in die Augen sehen können. Vielleicht verweigerte er das nächste Essen einfach und das danach. Anders könnte er nicht sterben, die Dementore würden niemals seine komplette Seele klauen und seine Zelle war leer. Warum sollte er diesen Teufelskreislauf fortsetzen?

Doch in dem Moment fiel es ihm auf. Irgendetwas war falsch. Er war diesem Teufelskreislauf entkommen. Er war bei Remus gewesen. Er war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Und noch wichtiger er war Frei und Pettigrew auf den Fersen. Warum war er nun wieder in dieser Zelle? Er sah sich schnell und müde um, sein Nacken nun nicht mehr schmerzhaft versteift. Die Kratzer an der Wand, die von seinen Fingernägeln stammten waren da, schnell sah er zu seinen Nägeln und in der Tat war getrocknetes Blut auf ihnen und ihm fehlten vier ganze Nägel und die anderen fehlten entweder teilweise oder waren gerissen oder herunter gekaut. Die parallelen Kratzer mit denen er die Tage gezählt hatte waren da, die ganze Wand war da. Alle 4.068 Kratzer. Hektisch sah er sich um und da waren sie, die Gitterstäbe, die Gitterstäbe durch die ein abgemagerter Hund mit Leichtigkeit passen würde, den Fall könnte er auch überleben und mit nur einigen blauen Flecken entkommen, und dann schwimmen, wenn die Strömung ihm zugunsten kam - was sie tat - wäre das die perfekte Flucht. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf er war bereits durch diese hindurch. Er hatte den Sturz überlebt. Er war geschwommen und an einem Strand aufgewacht. Und am allerwichtigsten war, dass er Pettigrew nun näher war. 

Oder war all das auch ein Traum und dies die perverse Realität? Einer der vielen Träume die er hatte, in denen er Frei war und dieser trostlosen, deprimierenden Zelle entkommen war. War dies auch wieder einer? Hatte Remus gelogen? Er hatte doch bestätigt dies wäre die Realität. Das er echt wäre. Warum würde er lügen? War das als Rache dafür, dass sie ihn damals verstoßen hatten aufgrund seines Fluches?

„Du hast mich angelogen!“, schrie Sirius und wäre sein Körper in der Lage gewesen Flüssigkeit zu produzieren würde er weinen. Er schrie weiter, bis er heiser war. Verfluchte die Welt, sich selbst und Peter. Peter, den verfluchten Verräter, der in diese Zelle gehört, der seit 12 Jahren in diese Zelle gehört! Dessen Haare verfilzt sein sollten. Dessen Nägel bluten sollten. Der untergewichtig und kurz vor dem Hungertod stehen sollte. Dessen ehemaliger Partner ihn hassen sollte für etwas, was er nicht getan hatte! Der darüber nachdenken sollte, ob es doch seine Schuld sein könnte! Dessen Knie und Handflächen blutig sein sollten! Doch es war Sirius der nun in der Zelle saß, der die Folter der Dementoren ertragen musste, den Hunger, die Depressionen. „Wie konntest du!“, schrie er woraufhin er ein entferntes Zwiebeln in seiner Wange spürte. Es war warm und auf Einmal verschwamm alles.

Und schon sah er die grünen Augen über ihm, gefüllt mit Sorge und die Augenbrauen geformt in Irritation und eng zusammengezogen, so dass sich Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Er spürte Hände an seinen Schultern, Knie an seinen Hüften und Remus‘ Wärme über ihm. Sirius blinzelte mehrfach um die Tränen aus seinen Augen - die nun wieder welche produzieren konnten - zu kriegen bis er klar Remus‘ Gesicht sah und all das blinzeln unnötig machte, da seine Augen sich wieder mit Tränen füllten und er schnell seine Arme um den breiten Rücken Remus‘ schloss.

„Du- du hast geschrien... und du wolltest nicht aufwachen. Ich hab’s versucht, ich hab dich geschüttelt aber ich konnte dich nicht aufwecken... entschuldige das ich dir eine geklatscht habe, ich wusste nicht was ich sonst noch machen sollte.“, sagte Remus überrascht und legte sich, mit Sirius, der sich noch immer an seinen Oberkörper klammerte, auf die Seite, sobald sie lagen klammerte auch er sich um den bebenden Körper der um ihn gewickelt war als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. 

„Danke.“, schluchzte Sirius, seine Nase tief in Remus´ Nacken gegraben, der bereits mit Tränen durchnässt war. 

Remus strich sanft über den Rücken Sirius‘ und hielt den verschreckten, weinenden Mann in seinen Armen. In der Hoffnung er könnte vergessen was er geträumt hatte und wieder einschlafen und von etwas schönen Träumen. Wie es Remus getan hatte. Er hatte von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit geträumt, wie sie sich damals in Hogwarts eines der kleinen Betten teilten, da es  _ zu kalt _ war, um alleine zu schlafen, oder Sirius‘ Bett zu unbequem war, oder „Remus Umarmungen nach Verwandlungen braucht“ und so weiter. Wie Sirius halb auf seiner Brust schlief, aber sein Rücken immer noch über der Bettkante hing, oder Remus‘ Füße über das Bett hinaus gingen und diese auf Grund von Sirius, der es nur zu gern mochte sich in Decken einzukuscheln, kalt waren. Remus einer Arm lag fast jede Nacht auf dem Boden, da für diesen kein Platz mehr da war, bis zu ihrem fünften Jahr lag genau dort ein Kissen, damit seine Hand nicht die ganze Zeit auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Nur hatte Sirius dadurch kein Kissen mehr, was aber ohnehin kein zu großer Verlust war, da er Remus’ Schulter sowieso bevorzugte. In ihrem sechsten Jahr hatten die beiden dann genug und schoben ihre Betten aneinander, der einzige Grund weswegen sie es nicht schon früher getan hatten, war, dass sie beide behaupteten, wenn sie mal Zeit voneinander verbringen wollten sie ihre eigenen Betten bräuchten. Und heutzutage bereute Remus jede Nacht die sie nicht zusammen verbracht hatten auch wenn es wenige waren. 

„Wir haben mal Platz.“, murmelte Remus, eine Weile später, in Sirius‘ Ohr, der nun weniger schluchzte und irritiert zu dem Werwolf auf sah.

„Remus, wir hatten auch Platz als wir hier eingezogen sind.“, erwiderte er leise, aber mit dem Hauch eines Lächeln. Was Remus verriet, dass er sich nun von dem Schock seines Albtraumes erholt hatte.

„Willst du eine Rauchen?“, fragte Remus und griff nach seinen Zigaretten, einen Blick verriet ihm, dass die Frage blöd war, Sirius stimmte sofort zu, aber, er hatte nur noch eine Zigarette. „Wir müssen leider teilen.“, sagte Remus und zeigte Sirius die Packung.

„Nicht schlimm.“, sagte Sirius und nahm Remus die Zigarette ab und steckte sie zwischen seine Lippen. Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab und zündete sie an.

Gemütlich rauchten die beiden, der Albtraum nicht vergessen, aber nun ignoriert, es war eine Angewohnheit von ihnen nach Albträumen zu rauchen, eine dumme vielleicht, aber sie taten es schon zu lange, um damit aufzuhören. Es entspannte sie und lenkte sie ab. In Hogwarts öffneten sie immer das Fenster und saßen auf der Fensterbank, eine Zigarette die - damals zuerst - brüderlich unter ihnen geteilt wurde. Ab und an kam auch James dazu, der zwar nicht rauchte, es hätte ja seine zukünftige Quidditch Karriere zerstören können, aber er redete mit ihnen, half sie abzulenken. Beide hatten früh angefangen zu rauchen, definitiv bevor sie es legal gedurft hätten, Sirius war vierzehn und Remus fünfzehn, beides nicht klug, aber sie beide taten dies um mit ihren Problemen klar zu kommen und zu entspannen. Dieses Gefühl von Jugend überkam Remus wieder, als er dort auf dem Rücken lag, Sirius an ihm, sein Kopf missbrauchte seine Schulter - wie Früher auch - als Kissen. „Möchtest du etwas essen?“, fragte Remus ruhig, als Sirius die Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher auf dem Nachttisch ausdrückte, in diesem waren bereits mehrere Zigaretten, außer den drei die sie beide in den letzten Stunden geraucht hatten. Er nickte, den Blick noch immer darauf fokussiert den Zigarettenstummel auszudrücken.

Remus schlug die Bettdecken beiseite und befreite endlich seine Beine aus der sauna-artigen Höhle. Über Nacht war es dann doch viel zu warm für ihn geworden und er schob immer mal wieder seine Beine unter der Decke hervor.

Als Sirius sich umdrehte sah er nur den breiten, Narben versehenen Rücken Remus´ hinter dem Vorhang verschwinden und Lächelte kurz, er könnte sich an das hier wieder gewöhnen, sobald die Sache mit Peter erledigt war. Er könnte sich wieder an das normale Leben gewöhnen. Wieder an Remus´ Kochkünste. An kuscheln. An menschlichen Kontakt. Wieder an ein Leben. Wenn Peter gefangen ist könnten sie wieder normal werden. Besonders mit Remus als Lehrer? Sie hätten keine Geldprobleme mehr, so wie Früher. Sirius könnte vielleicht auch mal mit Dumbledore reden und ihn fragen, ob er auch unterrichten könnte. Vielleicht quidditch… oder Flug Stunden. 

Remus zog das T-Shirt, dass er auf seinem Weg hinaus gegriffen hatte auf dem Weg in die Küche über, es schmiegte sich eng an seinen Körper und war nicht sehr gut darin seine Form zu verschleiern, es bedeckte lediglich seine Haut und Narben. Nachdenklich stellte er sich vor den Kühlschrank, er war gestern das letzte mal Einkaufen und hatte nur das wichtigste gekauft, was er  _ alleine _ in zwei Tagen bräuchte, Morgen früh wird er seine Wohnung verlassen, um in Hogwarts zu arbeiten und er wollte ungerne, dass etwas in seinem Kühlschrank anfängt zu schimmeln. Sirius würde nicht einkaufen gehen können. Remus hatte bereits vor Stunden entschlossen Sirius weiterhin in der Wohnung hausen zu lassen, sie war schließlich ihre gemeinsame gewesen, aber er müsste alle paar Tage vorbei kommen um einkaufen zu gehen. Das würde doch bestimmt funktionieren.

Was redete Remus sich überhaupt ein?

Das würde niemals funktionieren, Sirius war niemand den man jetzt einsperren sollte, das hier war nicht gut durchdacht. Remus seufzte geschlagen und brach das erste Ei über der Pfanne auf, der Inhalt verteilte sich schnell in der Pfanne und fing an zu zischen und blubbern. Wie soll all dies funktionieren? Sollte er Dumbledore Bescheid sagen? Würde er ihnen helfen? Früher, zu Zeiten des Ordens, wäre dies die beste Entscheidung gewesen, doch Heute? Remus hatte bis zu dem Brief, den er vor zwei Monaten erhalten hatte nichts mehr von Dumbledore gehört, er kannte den Mann nun kaum noch. Aber das gleiche könnte er auch über Sirius sagen, zwölf Jahre Gefangenschaft waren nicht gerade gnädig zu ihm gewesen, aber wären sie das zu irgendjemandem? Doch bei Sirius hatte er dieses Gefühl von Vertrauen, sie beide waren immer offen zueinander, keine Geheimnisse, keine Lügen. Aber Dumbledore? Man wusste bei ihm nie ob er alles sagte was er wusste, und Remus meint damit nicht, dass er Dumbledore nicht traut, aber er wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde wenn Remus ihm beichten würde, dass er den meistgesuchten Zauberer in seiner Wohnung behauste.

Als das Essen fertig war, begab sich Remus in  _ ihr _ Schlafzimmer, mit der Intention Sirius´ in die Küche zu holen, damit sie essen könnten, doch was er dort sah erschütterte ihn. Sirius stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und kratzte unnachgiebig an der Wand. Blutstropfen bereits an ihr und einiges an Blut lief Sirius´ Arm herunter, aber es wirkte so, als würde er dies überhaupt nicht bemerken, er war wie in Trance, besinnt einen tiefen Kratzer in die Wand, mit seinen bloßen Händen, zu ritzen. So schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich eilte Remus zu Sirius, der nicht mal mehr auf seinen eigenen Namen reagierte - nachdem Remus diesen mehrfach wiederholt hatte - so zerrte Remus ihn von der Wand weg und schloss ihn eng in seine Arme. Nun sah Remus auch den vollen Ausmaß von Sirius´ Aktion, die Tapete war zerrissen, womöglich in den ersten Sekunden, in denen Sirius gekratzt hatte der Kratzer im Beton war nicht tief, nur weiße Linien auf dem grauen Beton, also hätte Sirius noch nicht lange kratzen können, aber das Blut, das nun an der Wand klebte löste ein unwohles Gefühl bei Remus aus. “Pads?”, sagte er leise, den Blick nun auf die schwarzen Haare unter ihm gerichtet. Sirius starrte aber nur zu seiner Hand und wie das Blut von seinem Nagel herunter lief und mit kleinen Plätschern zu Boden tropfte. “Pads?”, wiederholte Remus und nun sah Sirius auch zu ihm auf und realisierte endlich die muskulösen Arme um sich und die Schmerzen in seinen Fingern, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um diese zu kompensieren, doch war es nichts wert. Mit geschockten Augen blickte er zu der Wand auf und merkte zunächst, dass Remus´ Oberarm seinen Blickwinkel limitierte, doch das was er sehen konnte war genug, er sah diesen Kratzer an der Wand. Jeden Morgen nach dem Aufwachen hatte er zwölf Jahre lang, jeden einzelnen Tag einen strich in die Wand geritzt. Aber er musste dies nun nicht mehr tun, er war Frei. Er brauchte die Tage in Gefangenschaft nicht mehr zählen, um bei verstand zu bleiben, um ein Gefühl von Zeit zu haben. “Padfoot?”, und dieses Mal hörte Sirius auch die Worte und nickte Remus zu, der erleichtert seufzte und diese Erleichterung war spürbar, er merkte wie Remus´ verspannte Arme lockerer wurden, bis sie sich schließlich komplett von ihm lösten und er Sirius bei der Hand nahm und ihn in das Bad führte. Seine alte Sträflingskleidung lag noch immer auf dem Boden neben der Wanne. Aber Remus leitete ihn zu dem kleinen Hocker neben der Wanne. Sirius setzte sich langsam, aber war unnachgiebig Remus´ Hand los zu lassen.

„Pads, so leid es mir auch tut, du musst loslassen, ich komme sonst nicht an den Verband.“, ermahnte Remus ihn ruhig. Er wollte genauso wenig von Sirius loslassen, aber er musste es. Und nach etwas Überlegung ließ Sirius auch los. So nahm Remus den Verband schnell und wickelte ihn um Sirius‘ blutenden Finger. Auf den Fliesen unter ihm hatte sich bereits eine kleine Pfütze aus Blut gebildet und verfloss langsam über die glatte Oberfläche der dunklen Fliesen. Als Remus Sirius‘ Hand so genau betrachten konnte konnte er auch seine anderen Finger genau ansehen. Die einst wunderschönen Hände die ein Pianist nur beneiden konnte, mit langen, schlanken Fingern und nahezu keinen Makeln, hatten nun an so gut wie jedem Finger mindestens ein Makel. Jeder Finger wirkte mehrfach gebrochen, aber zusammengewachsen ohne ärztliche Hilfe. Leider musste Remus denken, dass dies passiert war während er Striche in seine Zellenwand kratzte. Mit einem fragenden Blick sah Remus zu Sirius auf, in der Hoffnung er würde dies nicht bestätigen.

„Sehen schlimm aus hm?“, fragte er leise und sah zu seinen Händen herunter. „Bewegen sich auch nicht mehr so schön…“, er wackelte mit seinen Fingern. 

„Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte Remus leise und strich mit seinen Daumen über die Handrücken Sirius‘.

„Das was du eben gesehen hast… hoffnungslose Box Kämpfe gegen die Wand… Versuche die Gitterstäbe raus zu reißen… sowas...“, seufzte Sirius und sah zu Remus‘ Knien, seine Hände waren echt nicht mehr ansprechend. Sein kleiner Finger war verdreht zusammengewachsen, so dass sein Nagel nun leicht nach außen neigte und sein Mittelfinger hatte ein wenig die Form eines „S“ angenommen durch mehrere Brüche wegen seines exzessiven kratzen. Er konnte froh sein, dass seine Nägel, die in Askaban komplett abgebrochen waren teilst nachgewachsen sind, zwar erreichten die meisten noch nicht die Fingerkuppe, aber sie bedeckten schon fast die Narben die er dort hatte.

„Sirius…“, seufzte Remus und drückte Sirius‘ Hände sanft, worauf Sirius ihn auch - durch einen Vorhang aus Haaren - ansah. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es wirkte zu gezwungen, besonders, da seine Augen dies nicht reflektierten, sie sahen noch immer tot aus. „Komm, leg dich hin.“, Remus stand langsam auf - erneut knackten seine Knie - und wartete nur bis Sirius sich an seiner Hand auch auf zog, was er nach wenigen Sekunden auch tat. 

Sie aßen gemeinsam im Bett, es fühlte sich einfach besser an, als in der Küche und sie Beide wollten so viel Zeit wie nur möglich miteinander verbringen. So hatte Remus seinen Arm um Sirius gelegt und ruhte seine Hand auf der knochigen Brust Sirius‘. Der sich eng an Remus‘ Brust gekuschelt hatte. Und alles war ruhig wohlig und entspannt, doch der Vollmond näherte sich stetig seiner Position oben am Himmel und somit kam auch Remus‘ Verwandlung immer näher.

**Author's Note:**

> ich poste diese Fanfiction auch auf Wattpad unter dem gleichen Namen :)


End file.
